The Final Warrior
by TaiyoYamashima
Summary: This is my OC story, please read and review.


"Dad, I'm going to master Yen Sid to train, bye!" Aki shouted up the stairs.

"Behave on the the train." Dad shouted back.

"I always do."

"Take Taiyo with you, he needs some fresh air."

"But Dad..." Aki whined.

"No 'buts', my munny is on the table."

"Fine." Aki grabbed it and went to Taiyo's room.

"Come on squrit, Dad said you had to come with me." she said as she banged on the door.

"I heard, and stop banging!" Taiyo shouted though the door. Taiyo was a fit, tan young man. He got out of bed and ran his hand though his milk chocolate hair. He had cobalt blue eyes with a hint of peppermint green. He had a slight case of a tan due to the work down at the beach, which include lifting heavey objects and collecting trash along the shore. Taiyo slipped on some blue cargo pants, a gray T-shrit, and a charcoal black vest. He also put on a chain with blue jewel he had found at the beach a few weeks ago. He came out and followed Aki out the door. As they were going out, he waved his hand, and a black and blue, sword-like key appeared in his hand.

"Put that away now!" Aki commanded. "There's not going to be any of that."

"Fine." Taiyo gave it a tight squeeze and it and it disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"You are not going to embarrass me in front of master Yen Sid, got it."

"I'm not, so just shut up and let's get to the train." Taiyo said quite flat out. Aki shot a glare at him and walked past a few people and found the train station. She walked to the booth and started chatting to the ticket lady.

"Two for train 13 please." Aki said very politely. The lady smiled, asked for the munny, and gave us our tickets. We went inside and went to the railing the read, "13". It was a blue train with yellow stars on it. At the front, it looked like a magician's hat. The door slid open and Aki got in. Taiyo hesitated; he felt something weird was going to happen if he got on.

"Hurry up dork." Aki said to him with a look. Taiyo shot a look back at her and got on. The door slid closed and the train shook, then it started to move forward. After a few minutes, the train stopped and Aki got up. Taiyo was already standing up. They went out and Taiyo stared in amazement, there was a beautiful sunset, trees shimmered as if diamonds were on them, and there were chests, chests that he had seen once in a dream.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing to a chest. Looking irritated, Aki replied:

"Those are item chests. You cast a spell on them and they open. The objects you get are different every time. Except the big ones," she said pointing to a huge chest that came up Taiyo's waist, "There impossible to open, I think you need like a key or something." Taiyo ran to one. Instinct suddenly took him over. He waved his hand and the key appeared with a wisp of black smoke. He flipped the key in the air, caught it, and banged it on the chest. The top gave a lurch, and then it opened. Inside was a white, spiked ball. It shone like a jewel. Aki ran to see.

"That's Orichalcum!" she said with a gasp.

"Oricha-what?"

"It's a rare synthesis item, used to make important items like Moon amulets, or Star charms. Hand it over."

"No way, I found it, it's mine."

"Fine, but I get the next one."

"Fine."

"Let's get to the tower." Aki walked forward, but Taiyo stood still, puzzled.

"Tower?" he asked, running to her. They went inside the tower and went up a flight of stairs.

"437." Taiyo said as they reached the top.

"What?" Aki asked in a sharp tone

"We climbed 437 steps."

"Yeah, whatever, listen, this is the door to master Yen Sid's room, so don't embarrass me, got it?

"Sure, whatever." They came to an oak colored door with a doorknob that looked as if it was made of gold. As Aki reached for it, a voice rang out,

"How many times can you cycle an eight that is like love?" Asked the voice. Taiyo guessed it was a riddle.

"Aw great," Aki said in a sacastic tone, "another riddle." Aki repeated the question a few times but still looked puzzled. T yo stepped forward, almost as if someone was controlling him.

"Everlasting." he said as if he was answering the voice. The door gave a click, and it opened

"Lucky guess." was all Aki said. Taiyo just gave her a triumphant look. Aki walked inside, followed by Taiyo. When they got inside the large room, Aki got on one knee, her head facing down. Taiyo gave her a confused look.

"Master," Aki said a respectful tone, "I have come back to resume my training." Taiyo looked up to see who see was talking to. Taiyo saw an aged man in blue robes, and a blue pointed hat with yellow stars scattered randomly on it. There was something mystic about him, but Taiyo ignored it.

"Hi, cool place you got." was all Taiyo could managed to say. Aki looked up and gave him a look of shock.

"Taiyo, show some respect." She said in a commanding tone. The old man raised a hand as if a signal to stop. Aki obeyed him in an instant.

"I had heard a few children had been chosen by Keyblades. I guess it was true." he said in a very wise tone.

"I sorry, the what?" asked Taiyo

"The Keyblade, a weapon that can save worlds, open doors, and loads a great burden on the warrior who welds it."

"You mean this?" Taiyo held out his hand and the key-sword appeared in his hand. The man breathed in deeply, and replied.

"Yes, that is the Keyblade, and you are its chosen wielder."

"But what I'm I supposed to do with it?" Taiyo asked, almost as a command.

"You are to protect the worlds from these." he waved his hand to the right, and a black figure appeared. Taiyo's eyes widened in rage. He grabbed his Keyblade with two hands, and ran toward the creature and slashed it with all his might, but it remained, as if he never had hit it. He kept trying, but it was no use. The black figure still stood, motionless. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see the old man.

"It is just an illusion that I invoked." he said in a comforting tone. This made Taiyo calm down, slightly. The aged wizard offered him a seat, but he declined politely. "You must excuse me, but I must tell you your duties and..." Taiyo interrupted him abruptly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, duties? What are these duties of mine that I some how do not know about?" Taiyo was getting ticked off, but the man replied,

"These duties fall onto you when you learn of the worlds you must save." Aki stood up, she couldn't take anymore.

"Hey, wait a minute! Taiyo just can't run off to save the worlds, he's still a kid, and he'll need some one to look after him."

"I'm fourteen Aki, I don't need a babysitter any more!" shouted Taiyo at his sister. The man slammed a large book on the table in front of him.

"Read this," he said in a mild voice, "this will teach you all you need to know about the enemies you will encounter on your journey." Taiyo didn't know if he should. If he did, he would probley get the experience of a life time. But if he didn't on the other hand, he would miss out, but live a normal life, plus, if what the man said was true, other worlds would be in danger. Taiyo looked hard at the book. The decision that would change his life would begin with the first step forward. So he did. He walked up the book, pulled up a chair, opened the book, and started reading. He thought that he heard Aki starting to cry, but when he turned around, she had slammed the door behind her. He started to read again, when he heard a door slam open. He looked to the source, to see three fairies. One was dressed in red, one in green, and the plumpest one in blue. Taiyo was so surprised by their entry that he fell out of the chair.

"We heard voices, and so we thought we would greet the guest." said the one in green. Taiyo took a moment to look at them, they were short and stout, came no higher to Taiyo's chest. The shortest one came only to his waist.

"Don't stare," commanded the blue one, "it's not polite!" Taiyo shook his head and apologized.

"Perfect timing," said the wizard, "fairies, if you could, please make Taiyo here suitable traveling garments, and no quarrelling." The fairies nodded, and with a flick of their wand at the same time, they sent a stream of the colors that each of them wore, and it hit him with light force, his clothes glowed, and new ones took their place. He now wore blue loose fit pants with black side pockets. He also had a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue at the wrists. He wore the same black vest, but the blue jewel he wore as a necklace was now the pull for its zipper. Under that, he had on a gray, low V-cut shirt with a hood. The ends of the sleeves were white. He examined them with astonishment. They were casual, loose fit, and comfortable at the same time.

"Now these garments or not as ordinary as they seem." said the red dressed fairy. Taiyo gave her a look of puzzlement.

"These clothes will give you special powers if you can find out how to use them." Said the one in green.

"We'll give you the first power, but you must earn the other three." finished the blue clothed fairy. She waved her hand, and a white orb appeared. With a flick of her hand, the orb shot toward him. Taiyo closed his eyes and prepared himself so he would still be standing after it hit him, but he felt only his skin getting warm. When he opened his eyes, he was dressed in white. Everything he was wearing glowed with whiteness.

"This is your 'Yin form.'" said the wizard. "It will enhance your magic by a great deal." He snapped his fingers, and a large bubble appeared around Taiyo. This caught Taiyo by surprise.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked with a sharp tone. He started to bang against the bubble, but with no luck. "Let me out!" he ordered

"I'm sorry, but you must be on your way now." was all the aged man seemed to be able to say. With another snap, Taiyo began to get dizzy very fast. He closed his eyes to try to regain balance, but when he opened them, it seemed to him like he was in space, stars zooming past him, the wind of his speed ringing in his ears. He felt like he was going to pass out, but right before he closed his eyes completely, he heard a voice that he had never heard before.

"_Find Rai._" is what it seemed to say. Then, he heard nothing, and everything went black.


End file.
